Turntables for driverless vehicles of the general type involved herein are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,873.
There is a need for a turntable which can control traffic at a T junction while having a vehicle track thereon at an elevation of about 63 centimeters above floor level for compatibility with the remainder of the system. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem.